1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand-held levels for determining an angular orientation of a surface, and relates more specifically to the assembly of a bubble vial into such levels.
2. Description of Related Art
Levels are typically used in the construction or home improvement industry to determine an angular orientation of a surface against which the level is placed or aligned, and may help a user to confirm whether the level is flush against the surface, identify unevenness in the surface being measured, or so on. Such levels typically include one or more bubble vials (also known as spirit vials) that are oriented at predetermined angles relative to a reference surface of the level. For example, such vials are typically oriented at 0 degrees, 45 degrees, and/or 90 degrees, relative to the reference surface of the level.
During assembly of the levels, the bubble vials must be angularly positioned in the pre-determined angle, so that such an orientation of the reference surface indicates the same with the bubble vial. It may be appreciated, however, that fine adjustment of the angular position of the bubble vials may facilitate manual calibration of the bubble vial to correctly indicate the position or alignment of the level into those predetermined angles.